Lynns Life
by Evil Angel In The Dark
Summary: uhh, this isnt really like a walk to remember but, uhh i had to chose something and well, i like that move so... this is about a girl who is depressed and has no friends but finds someone she can connect to


Lynn woke up to the sound of a buzzing alarm clock. "Gosh, I hate that sound," she murmured. She hit the off button and rolled out of bed. Lynn went to her closet and picked out something to wear. _Let's see, my black skull leggings, jean skirt, black and white stripped shirt, huh, sounds good enough,_ Lynn thought to herself. She slipped on her clothes and slowly grumbled her way downstairs.

As soon as she got downstairs, she knew that her parents were still sleeping. No one was in the kitchen reading the morning paper or up making a pot of coffee, like in the movies, no, that's not how her family works. Usually her mom sleeps in until around ten o'clock and her father wakes up around seven to go to work. She packed her lunch then was out the door for school before any of them.

Lynn only lived a couple of blocks from the school so there was no need to ride any such bus that comes to her neighborhood, anyways, she thought that she needed the exorcize. Everyday she would used look into the mirror and see nothing but pity. She didn't even bother looking anymore. She just always got ready, made her lunch and left.

She didn't talk to people at school; she mostly kept to herself, when she could at least. She had a secret that most people didn't know about. It was that she was smart, unbelievably smart. She could do the hardest math questions in her head without a calculator. The teacher did take notice that she was always the first one to turn in her quizzes and always got no less than 95 on all of them. It was the organization that they all worried about. No matter how smart she was, she was very unorganized. But, she was never taught how to be organized so, naturally, she wasn't. the teachers, mostly that L.A. teacher, would always ask if she wanted help organizing, she would always reply with a short, polite, "No thank you," then walk away.

She arrived at school. It was just a daily routine for her. Nothing ever exciting ever really happened to her. No one talked to her; it was like she was there but she wasn't. Like she existed, but she didn't _really_ exist. Everyday there was just someone that knocked her books out of her hands and then stood there laughing as she scrambled to pick them up. Nobody really liked her. Sure there were some people who were nice to her, but they were nice to everyone, really. Nothing different was going to happen today

Lynn sat down on the cold hard steps of Wilford Middle School. She sat there alone even when there were people who she knew around. No one talked to her here either, they just gave her weird looks that said things like, "Oh, look who it is, the freaky Emo girl," or "I'm surprised that she came back to school since no one here likes her…" You know the types of things that enemies would say to one another. Lynn didn't have a grudge against anyone, but no one seemed to like her very much. That's why she was how she was.

At last, the bell signaled them to come inside. Each and everyday they had 30 minutes to get their things ready for their core classes. Most of the time, it was spent talking to people in the hall. Lynn never talked to people in the halls, it was always just sit in home room for half and hour and catch up on homework or write some of her not-so-famous poems or read a book. She sat in the back of the class because of her last name, Yeamer. That was another thing she hated about her self, her last name. No one could pronounce it right. They always pronounced it YEA-mer, its Ye-mirror. The only person that sat behind her was Eric Zemeread. He was a major prep-jock that, like every other prep-jock, hated her. Luckily enough, he wasn't here this morning, some big tournament or something.

This morning was kind of different though. Lynn didn't want to sit in homeroom for 30 minutes, so she decided to walk around for ten minutes, maybe just go around the school a couple times. She didn't know. So Lynn put her stuff in her locker and went off. _Where to go?_ she thought to herself. She started to go down the left wing of the school when something caught her eye; a seventh grade girl was hiding in the corner of the hall crying. Lynn went to ask her what was wrong. The girl looked up at her and said, "Nothing you would be able to help with, freak," Lynn was surprised, no one had called her freak to her face. She turned away from the little brat and ran down the stairs crying.

She went to the offices to the counselors were. She went down to see them every once in a while to tell them what was up in her life. She liked talking to Ms. Angie. She was a young counselor who had been through a lot of what Lynn is going through. She ran in there at just the wrong time. A new boy was standing there waiting for Ms. Angie's next directions. She told him to head upstairs, "Your locker number is 5532 and here's the combo for it, 'kay? The boy nodded his head then look at Lynn. She hung her head as he walked past her. She was next to go see Ms. Angie.

"Hey Lynn, what's up?" Ms. Angie said. Lynn looked at to show her the tears that had previously been running down her face. "Oh my, gosh, Lynn, what happened?" Lynn went on to tell her about what happened and how her being a freak had spread throughout the entire school and that whatever self confidence she had left was now gone. "Lynn, listen to me, you are not a freak. You like to be yourself and express your feeling differently than other people do so, chin up. Today's a new day, just forget about what happened this morning and hurry up to class; you have three minutes until that tardy bell rings."

As Lynn walked down to class, she decided that things out of the ordinary just weren't for her. She walked by team 8-4, where her old "Best Friend Forever," Megan, was. After they got into middle school, things started going downhill for them. Megan became popular and pretty. She started dating the jock guys and left Lynn behind.


End file.
